SasuSaku Life
by G and K
Summary: kumpulan one shot singkat tentang kehidupan SasuSaku
1. Dream Kiss

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

***

**Dream Kiss**

"Uchiha Sasuke, bersediakah kamu menerima Sakura Haruno menjadi istrimu, menemaninya dalam suka dan duka, dalam sakit maupun sehat?" tanya pendeta pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Ya aku bersedia."

"Sakura Haruno, maukah kamu menerima Sasuke Uchiha sebagai Suami, menemaninya dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit?"

"Ya, aku mau." sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Oke, sekarang kalian boleh mencium pasangan kalian."

Sasuke tersenyum lalu wajahnya mendekat ke Sakura.

Dan ketika bibir Sakura dan Sasuke akan bersentuhan tiba-tiba... Wujud Sakura berubah menjadi Naruto.

"UWAAAAAAAAA!!" jerit Sasuke sambil berkeringat dingin di atas ranjangnya.

"Huff, untung hanya mimpi." hela Sasuke sambil menyeka keringatnya.

"Brengsek, lagi mau enaknya kenapa si beruk itu nongol." gerutu Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, kemudian matanya menatap jam di dinding.

"GAWAT! Gue telat! Ini kan hari pernikahan gue sama Sakura!!"

**Fin**

**A/N : Ini Fict kumpulan one shot singkat utk senang2 karena stress mikirin kelanjutan fict2 yg lain T.T  
**


	2. Wedding

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishomoto

***

**Wedding**

Sasuke bangkit dari kasurnya dan tanpa gosok gigi dan mandi dia langsung menandaskan sarapannya, kemudian dia berganti baju dan dengan cepat langsung berlari menuju gereja.

**Di gereja..**

BRAAAK

Terdengar suara pintu gereja di buka.

Para pengunjung lantas menoleh.

"Sasuke!" panggil Sakura yang berdiri di depan, Sakura nampak cantik dalam balutan gaun penggantin berwarna putih.

Sasuke mengangguk lalu maju menghampiri Sakura, dilihatnya Naruto duduk di bangku barisan paling depan, membuat perutnya mual.

"Oke, bisa kita mulai?" tanya sang pendeta.

Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk.

Setelah mengucap sumpah perkawinan, Sasuke dan Sakura menukar cincin.

"Oke sekarang kalian cium pasangan masing-masing."

Sasuke melirik Naruto sebentar lalu dia mencium Sakura.

Setelah berciuman, Sakura berbisik pada Suaminya, "Sasuke, kamu gak gosok gigi ya?"

"Kok kamu tahu?"

"Mulutmu... Bau Jengkol."

**Fin**

*******

**A/N : nggg mw nanya, nama sekaligus karakteristik tokoh utama bleach itu gimana seh?? mw bikin cross over 3 anime Naruto, one piece sama bleach nehh  
**


	3. First Night

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

***

**First night**

Saat ini, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berada di kamar hotel, untuk melaksanakan malam pertama mereka.

Sakura mengigil di atas ranjang sambil mengosog-gosok tangannya.

"Huf, dingin banget ya Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangguk, ac di kamar hotel ini memang dingin karena Sasuke memang sengaja menyetel suhunya sampai 10 derajat.

"Dingin-dingin gini enaknya ngapain ya?" tanya Sasuke seraya menyeringai.

"Enaknya makan sup." jawab Sakura.

"Selain makan sup, enaknya ngapain?"

"Berendam di air panas."

"Selain berendam?"

"Pake baju tebal-tebal."

"Selain itu?"

"Selain itu, ngg.," Sakura memegang jidatnya, berpikir.

"Selain itu, enaknya BEGINI!" bagaikan singa lapar, Sasuke langsung menerkam Sakura.

"Aaaaaw Sasuke!" jerit Sakura.

Dan adegan selanjutnya... Silahkan bayangkan sendiri.

**Fin**


	4. Honey Moon

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

***

**Honey moon**

Sasuke dan Sakura menatap debur ombak yang memainkan irama indah di pinggir pantai.

Saat ini pasangan suami istri yang baru menikah itu sedang di pantaigakure untuk berbulan madu.

"Pantainya indah ya Sasuke?" tanya Sakura pada suaminya sambil tersenyum.

"Hm." jawab Sasuke singkat, sebenarnya pikiran Sasuke tidak ada di pantai ini tapi di kamar hotel. Tampaknya dia tidak sabar untuk ritual buat anak.

"Sasuke coba lihat di sana, ada lumba-lumba!" jerit Sakura, ceria sambil menunjuk gerombolan lumba-lumba yang berenang anggun.

"Hah? Di mana? Di kamar hotel?" tanya Sasuke, yang kaget karena ternyata sedari tadi dia melamun, melamun tentang hal yang bokep-bokep.

"Kamar hotel?" Sakura mengeryitkan kening.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, lupakan saja." Sasuke langsung memalingkan muka, tentu dia tak mau memberitahukan apa yang di lamunkannya sedari tadi karena hal itu bisa menghancurkan imagenya sebagai Uchiha.

"Sasuke, aku lapar nich, kita makan di sana yuk?" Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke agar Sasuke berdiri.

"Di kamar hotel?" celetuk Sasuke yang membuat Sakura kembali binggung.

"Di restoran itu Sasuke, bukan di kamar hotel." tunjuk Sakura ke sebuah restoran sea food.

Sasuke mengangguk lalu dia menggandeng Sakura ke restoran itu.

"Mau makan apa Tuan dan Nona?" tanya seorang pelayan restoran kepada Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Saya mau pesan udang dan kepiting bakar ya? Ngg kalau kamu Sasuke?" ujar Sakura sambil menyodorkan menu makanan pada Sasuke.

"Kamar hotel." jawab Sasuke yang membuat Sakura dan pelayan restoran sweatdrop.

"Sasuke, kamu aneh deh, kok dari tadi ngomongnya kamar hotel melulu? Emang ada barang yang ketinggalan di kamar hotel?"

"Gak, gak ada apa-apa."

**Kriing kriing**

Tiba-tiba handphone Sasuke berbunyi.

"Halo?"

"Halo? Sasuke, ini papa Sakura, emm papa boleh nanya gak?"

"Tanya apa pa?"

"Besok adik papa, tantenya Sakura, mau liburan juga ke pantaigakure, menurut kamu, di mana tempat liburan yang enak di sana?"

"Di Kamar hotel."

**Fin**


	5. Wake Up

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Wake Up**

"Sasuke, cepat bangun! Nanti kamu terlambat kerja!" Sakura mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh suaminya yang masih tidur di atas ranjang.

"Hm." gumam Sasuke, namun matanya masih terpejam, maklum dia sangat lelah karena semalam dia 'bertarung' dengan Sakura sampai beronde-ronde, belum lagi kemarin, setelah pulang dari bulan madu, dia di semprot habis-habisan oleh ayah mertuanya karena dikira memiliki affair dengan tantenya Sakura.

"Sasuke kalau kamu gak bangun ntar aku siram dengan air dingin lho!" ancam Sakura, namun Sasuke nampak tidak peduli, matanya terlihat masih terpejam.

Sakura geleng-geleng kepala, dia nampak sudah putus asa membangunkan suaminya, sampai akhirnya sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya.

Sakura keluar dari kamar, lalu kemudian dia masuk lagi ke kamar dengan membawa sebuah megaphone bersuara supersonik.

"SASUKE UCHIHA CEPAT BANGUN! KALAU TIDAK NANTI KU SEBARKAN RAHASIA KALAU KAMU DOYAN MAKAN JENGKOL!!" jerit Sakura dengan megaphone yang membuat Sasuke langsung tersentak bangun dan seketika merebut megaphone dari tangan Sakura.

"Ssst, jangan keras-keras! Mau taruh di mana mukaku kalo ada yang tahu!" bisik Sasuke, panik.

"Taruh saja di jamban! Kamu sich susah banget bangunnya!"

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Mengetahui suaminya kesal Sakura lantas mengeluarkan rayuan gombal andalannya, "Ya sudah, sekarang kamu mandi ya, suamiku sayang,"

Mendengar rayuan Sakura itu wajah Sasuke langsung tersenyum mesam-mesem-mesum.

Sasuke lantas pergi mandi dan setelah mandi dia mengenakan pakaian kerjanya dan langsung berpamitan dengan Sakura.

Di perjalanan menuju tempat kerjanya, Sasuke mendengar para ibu-ibu tetangganya berbisik-bisik sambil memandanginya.

"Huh! Pake acara bisik-bisik segala, kalau ngefans bilang saja!" batin Sasuke ketika melihat tingkah laku tetangganya.

Sasuke segera berlalu meninggalkan tetangganya yang masih berbisik-bisik.

"Lihat tuch Sasuke, keren yah? Tapi sayang, keren-keren doyan makan jengkol, idiih."

**Fin**


	6. Jealous

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

***

**Jealous**

Sasuke nampak berjalan terburu-buru. Sesekali matanya melirik jam yang berada di lengan kirinya.

"Gawat, gue telat pulang, Sakura bisa marah-marah nich, mana hape mati." batin Sasuke sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

Sasuke telat pulang karena tadi dia di paksa untuk pergi minum-minum oleh bosnya yang rese, Neji.

Neji sebenarnya dulu sempat menaruh hati Sakura. Namun karena kini Sakura sudah menjadi istri Sasuke maka Neji bertekad akan mengerjai Sasuke habis-habisan, benar-benar contoh bos rese.

"Huh, orang yang jabatannya lebih rendah dariku saja dapat fasilitas mobil, kenapa aku malah jalan kaki? SUNGGUH TERLALU!" jerit Sasuke dalam hati.

"Halo mas ganteng, mau kemana?" tiba-tiba seorang banci berambut hitam panjang, Orochimaru, menyapa Sasuke sambil mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di kerah baju Sasuke.

"Bukan urusan lo banci!" bentak Sasuke seraya menghadiahi Orochimaru bogem mentah, membuat banci malang itu menangis sejadi-jadinya di pojokan.

Namun Sasuke tidak peduli, dia tetap melangkah menuju rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah...

"Sakura aku pulang!" ujar Sasuke seraya melepas sepatunya.

Sakura segera keluar dari ruang keluarga untuk menyambut suaminya dengan wajah sumringah, "Suamiku sayang sudah pu...."

Sakura terdiam melihat tampang Sasuke, wajah sumringahnya berubah menjadi deathglare.

"Ada yang aneh dengan tampangku?" tanya Sasuke, binggung.

"Itu cap bibir siapa?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk kerah baju Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap kerah bajunya, dia baru sadar cap bibir Orochimaru menempel di sana.

"I-istriku, i-ini..."

"Kamu keterlaluan! Kamu punya simpanan!" ujar Sakura yang mengopas lirik lagu dari band gaje, The Potters.

"Bukan! Ini bekas bibirnya banci!" jelas Sasuke.

"APA! Selingkuhan kamu banci?!" Sakura segera membunyikan kedua tulang tangannya.

"Bu-bukan begitu, begini tadi pas aku baru pulang minum-minum.."

"KAMU JUGA MINUM-MINUM?!" Jerit Sakura penuh emosi, membuat Sasuke speechles.

"Sa-sakura, aku..."

"Sudah!! Kamu hari ini tidur di luar!!"

**Fin**


End file.
